(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to portable bin containers for bulk materials such as are used in sandblasting.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art devices have used a number of different devices for provide a bin container for use at a job site. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,670,866; 2,678,737 and 4,053,073.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,866, a transportation means is shown wherein a truck body is elevated by hydraulics to load and unload bins having fixed support legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,737 discloses a bin supported on a truck bed. The bin is raised by a jacking means so that the legs can be extended from the bin to hold the same.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,073 a leveling and lifting system for truck bodies is shown wherein hydraulic cylinders are positioned on the corners of the truck body. In use the cylinders engage the ground lifting the body from the truck bed.
Applicant's device uses a post and cable combination having one power and drive source that lifts the bins from the truck which are stabilized and locked in place by a pair of secondary support braces.